Strawberry Pocky
by haiironeko
Summary: Ike is a healthy 16 High School student who moves to the next door town Altea with his 2 younger brothers, Mike and Aike. He meets the Lowell siblings, Marth,Iearth, and Martha who helps them out. But Ike's pain from the past still remains in his heart
1. Chapter 1

SSBB School Parody

Chapter One- "Back to square one"

It was a dark and cloudy day outside in a town called Crimnea. And in this town, lived a high schooler with 2 siblings that are exactly like 2 clones of him, and his father, who held a company called the Greil M.R., which was the root of the town, that helped support the upper region of the plant without making it collapse. But due to the raising tax prices all over the state the Greil M.R. closed down without being able to pay all the taxes and bills that they used on water, gas, and electricity. And due to that problem they had to leave the town within 5 months.

"Dad. . . . are we **really** going to leave?" the high schooler with dark-purple hair said.

"Well. . . . . Ike we have no other choice but to move to our next door neighbor Altea,"

"But. . ."

"Ike! Didn't we already discuss this before?"His dad said with a very scary expression on his face.

"Yes . . . father . . . . "

It became silent. . . . . .

Ike got out of his chair, put his dishes in the sink, and went up stairs to his room.

"Dad . . . . ."

"Mike . . . . Please . . . . Let's not talk about this . . . ."

"Yes. . . sir. . . . ."

He closed the door of his room. Leaving a big "bang!" behind him and just jumped on the bed and thought to himself. . . . .

That's what I said . . . ."Yes father." But for me it was a very terrible, no horrible thing. I had never said this to myself or even thought of it before but. . . I seriously don't want to move away from Crimea. He sighed sadly, oh how much he would miss the places that was familiar to him since he was little. Familiar places………. He would miss the park that he went every single day to practice his baseball skills, with his younger brothers, childhood friend, and his mother. He carefully pulled out a photograph of his whole family sitting on the park bench.

"Mother…………,"Ike stared at the photograph for about a minute and carefully put the photograph back under the pile of books inside his desk where he kept it away from his brothers.

He thought of another place that didn't relate to his mother and reminded him of the doughnut shop. I would miss the doughnut shop with chocolate glazed doughnuts. . . the old ladies. . . every single time our family went there, they gave us doughnuts for free. Man I would really miss that place . . . My childhood friend Soren . . . . I would also miss him. All the good memories that we made together in our early child hood . . . the little league championship that we won in elementary school . . . how nostalgic. . .

"School . . . . . what in the world is father thinking? Does he think he can find a job that quickly if we go to a new town that we didn't even know which way to face north? How is he going to look for a good place to live? And just when I was finally able to end that problem . . .

Ike silently closed his eyes and thought about baseball. . . . . . . .

(Flash back)

In one of Ike's baseball game, Ike was hit by the baseball on the head and fell down. Luckily Ike was wearing the helmet so it wasn't a severe damage on the head. There was one boy who came down to him and helped him out. He was one of the audiences that came to watch Ike's game.

"Hey. . . . Hey!"

"Wha. . . .?" (Uh. . . ow. . . that stupid pitcher. . . .)

"Are you ok? It doesn't look like you're feeling well. . . "

"Huh? Oh it's ok . . . just hit my head a little . . ." (falls to the ground)

"Ah! Wait here I'll go call the ambulance!" (Dashes up to the street)

"It's ok . . . . . I just lost balance . . . ! Wait don't go!"

"Heh?"

(Car screech)

Ike wasn't able to speak. He just saw the child flying up in the air, after a short while, the child landed on the hard concrete floor with small flicks of blood falling on the ground as well as on Ike's cheeks. His mind suddenly became blank and collapsed as well. All he heard were screams of the audiences who came to watch the game.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

"Oh my! That poor child got hit by the truck!"

"Someone! Go call the ambulance! Hurry! Tell them that it's an emergency!"

"Hurry! Someone! Hurry!"

Ike just lost his consciousness after seeing the childs pale face with red bright blood dripping down his forehead to the hard, concrete floor.

(End of flash back)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhh!!!!!! No! Don't try to remember that accident!"sweat drops came falling off his face. And with that tears began falling down his cheeks catching up to the amount of sweat drops that fell on his face earlier than the tears.

Later that evening, Ike just cried and cried, trembling in fear, after remembering the accident that had happened 11 years ago.

His dad was leaning on the wall of Ike's room listening to his cry. . . and soon left down stairs . . . because he just couldn't take it anymore . . . listening to his own son's painful, sad voice, made his stomach twist and turn, he just couldn't do it. . . . he couldn't accept himself for being a bad father that couldn't even help his son when he was the one that suffered the most . . .

Silently, on the soft dirt of the Earth fell a single drop of rain. Time went by and the single drop became little, light sprinkles, and now it was pouring. Pouring like tears from Ike's eyes. But soon the rain stopped. All of the pain and sadness were washed away from the rain and tears. And soon like a baby, Ike fell asleep.

The next day in the kitchen.

(Ike and his siblings were making breakfast)

Ike forgot about what had happened last night and asked Mike and Aike if they can think of anything to convince dad to stop moving to Altea.

"Mike? Can you think of anything?"

"Me? Nope. Well you know. . . to tell you the truth I'm kinda excited to go to Altea. "

". . . . . . . . **are you** seriously saying that?"

"Well yeah. . . .of course. I heard rumors saying that they had a lot of anime otaku stores there!"

"**Is that the only reason why you're excited** to move out of here?"

"Yup!"

"Ha . . . ."

"What about you Aike?"

"Me? I don't know . . . if big brother doesn't know, how am I supposed to know?"

". . . . . . . . .you're right. . . . ." (sigh)

After asking a question to his brothers, Ike (you guys know his personality. . .) forgot about moving to Altea and had a normal, everyday life as usual. Days and weeks went by….and when it comes to dinner, they were having the usual fight.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!! What happened to all the chicken?"  
"WE ATE THEM ALL MIKE! " (Ike and Aike)

"You could at least saved some for me!"

"Mike it's mostly your fault for playing with your **weird big eyed dolls**, when were telling you that dinners ready."

"Don't call my pretty vocaloid figures **WEIRD BIG EYED DOLLS**!"

"But brother it's true. Don't you get nightmares from that?"

"Of course not! Why would my babies give me nightmares?"

("Oh god . . . . not again. . . .)

"Mike . . . didn't you say your favorite thing in the whole world was **anime** **figures**?"

"Yeah. . . . . but it doesn't mean that I couldn't get any chicken Ike!"

"Then next time why don't you come down stairs when we tell you to?"(gruff/angry voice)

( whispers ) "hell no. . . . . . ."

"Mi-ke. . . . . . ." (Ike stares Mike with a death glare)

"Fine ok, ok I got it, now don't try to kill me with that butter knife ok?"

"Fine . . . . now sit down and eat.. . ."

"But the chic. . . . ."

(Ike stares Mike with a death glare)

"I mean . . . . can you please pass the mashed potatoes?"

"Sure why not?"

(Haaaaa…… what's gottin into him these days? Is it because we're moving? He doesn't usually get mad that easily though. . .guess I'll have to be good around these couples of days before I get killed.)

The day finally came when they had to move from Crimea to Altea.

The Greil family had already packed all of their belongings into the truck that they borrowed. Ike and his brother's friends came over to say good bye and wish them good luck in the new town.

Ike slowly opened the door of the truck and looked back at Soren, his only friend that he had trusted.

Soren had a sad face, but hid it and smiled back to Ike saying,

"Ike! When things get settled there, I'm going to visit you. Got that?"

". . . . yeah . . . . . sure . . . but be sure to bring some chicken with you when you're coming!"

"Got it!"

After saying those words, Ike went inside the truck, leaving behind all of his good memories. To start a new life in a new town that he had never been before. Ike leaving behind his favorite baseball bat in Soren's hand making a promise that they will surely meet again.

After 5 hours have passed since they left their homeland. Mike and Aike slept in between Ike and his father. With this chance Ike's dad had asked Ike some questions.

"Ike . . . about the moving . . . are you ok with it?"

"!"

"I mean you know . . . it looked like you were really against ……."

"**Dad!"**

"?"

"It's what you picked right? We can't make any changes now. And even if we did go back they wouldn't let us in. Right?"

". . . . . . . . ."

"Ike. . . you're right . . . sorry for asking you a dumb question."

"It's ok dad . . . but. . . .you know what?"

"?"

"Let's revive the Greil M.R.Y. Production after you get a nice job and a nice place for us to live."

"Yeah. . . . Ike?"

"I'll find a place to work too."

"It's going to take a while to revive a company, but maybe with your help, things will get going a little faster."

"I little won't help . . ."

"Actually, Ike . . . even if it's just a little, it is helping us build the road that were going to walk on right?"

"?"

"Maybe you still won't get what I'm trying to say…"

" . . . ."

"Maybe when you graduate high school I'll tell you . . ."

"Then 2 more years to go then . . . ."

"Ha ha hahahaha that wasn't exactly what I was trying to say though…"

"Dad . . . .up ahead . . . what is that big blue thing?"

"Ike you've never seen the ocean before?"

"Nope, only in magazines and T.V's but not in real life."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Then you'll like it even more if I told you that this is Altea, our new town."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Meeting new people means having a surprise

Ike stared out of the window and saw the darkish turquoise-blue colored ocean in front of him. It was sunny and warm outside, and a nice breeze of salt scent wind blew his dark-purple hair onto his face. Because of the sudden temperature change flowing inside the truck from the open window, Mike and Aike woke up.

"Dad where are we?" Aike said while still half asleep.

"You guys awake now?"Their father said as he poured water onto their faces.

"Yes." both of them said while being drenched.

"Guess."Their father said as he chuckled.

"Animeland~!"

"No."

"Altea?" said Aike.

"You got it! When we get there I'll get you Icecream how does that sound?"

"Yay!"

"You too Ike."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

"Hey no fair! Why is it always **them** that get's it!"

"Well Mike . . .it's obvious you only talk about** anime** things."

"But. . . ."

"We're here."

"WOW . . . . ."

They were soon at a port where there were markets and grocery stores. All the buildings here were made out of white stone. It was very crowded in the markets near the beach. They sold many marine animals that were edible. Such as octopuses, squid, tuna, salmon, sea urchin, shrimp,etc. There were a lot of fisher mans here, and a lot of kids too. The truck turned left on Pherae Street and went past a group of high schoolers around Ike's age 16. One was a shorty with bright red hair. The guy next to him, a blonde had pointy ears with a blue ear ring only on his left ear. The guy next to him. . .a twin? Only with silver hair. And finally, the high schooler that was closer to the wall with textbooks in her hand ,was rather than saying, "cute" was "fabulous" and "beautiful" at the same time. She wore a golden Tiara on her head with a blue jewel on top. Her hair had the same color of the ocean that Ike had seen earlier, the eyes had a dark deep blue color and a lighter color like turquoise . Even if it was seconds of just looking. Their eyes met. Ike blushed and turned around as quickly as possible, but it was too late, the mysterious girl smiled at him.

"Ike. There's your new High School."

" . . ."

"Ike?"

"Huh? Oh what dinner? Yeah I would like some fried chicken."

"Ike were not talking about today's dinner, were talking about your new high school."

"Oh . . . ////////"

"Wow! What happened, Ikey? See some girl's underwear because of the perverted wind?"

"NO." Ike answered, still blushing a little.

"Then what?"

"It's nothing . . . Hey Dad there's Baskin 31 Robbins down there."

"Thanks Ike I almost forgot…"

"Dad, can I get a double scoop?"

"Sure Aike."

Ike's dad made a turn on the corner where there was a nice view of the ocean, and parked the truck in the parking lot next to the grocery stores. The Greil family all went inside Baskin Robbins, and decided on which ice cream flavor they should get. Mike of course, wasn't able to get any because of too much otaku conversations that his siblings and his father didn't get.

Aike, the youngest child in the Greil family picked, double chocolate fudge and oreo. Ike only got one scoop and picked the same choice as Aike, double chocolate fudge ice cream. And his father picked coffee.

They all sat outside and enjoyed their ice cream, except for Mike who was dying in the heat.

"Dad, can I please get some ice cream? I'm dy-ing . . . . ." he said while pretending like he was really dead.

"I'm sorry Mike but I think you should learn a lesson or two . . ."

"BUT!"

Mike stopped and looked at Ike, who was just staring into the blue ocean, reminding him of the beautiful girl that he had seen earlier . . . Mike anxious of the ice cream that was about to fall, licked the ice cream making it not collapse and fall onto the ground. Ike still not noticing licked the ice cream that Mike just licked, and looked back at Mike who was staring at him with a real disgusted face.

"What is it?"

"Eeeeeeeeewwwwww…."

"?"

"Brother . . . Mike just licked that . . ."

". . . . . . . what?! Mike why did you do that! Oh god . . . ewww"

"It's because the ice cream was about to fall on the ground . . . "

"Who cares if it fell on the ground . . . it's better than someone licking it . . ."

"Hey! Look who's talking! If you weren't daydreaming all of this wouldn't have happened! Come on Ike! Say something! Isn't there something that you have in mind right now! Tell us! It's not something to hide right?"

(Thud)

Ike got out of his chair and walked up to Mike.

"It's none of you business Mike."

"What, you can't tell us? Hm? What do you have in mind right now? Is it that blue haired girl that you've seen earlier?"

"!"

"What. It is? Then that's easy. You've seen all those guys around her right? I bet all of them are going after her. There's no way she'll like you. Even if you actually did meet her at school. And also I'll tell you one more thing. "

Mike gets closer to Ike with a smirk on his face.

"In animes and manga's guy's who always comes after the girl later on in the story, always ending up not being able to be with her."

"!"

"Mike you . . ."

"SPLAT!"

Ike drops the ice cream on the concrete floor and grabs Mike's shirt and tries to punch him in the face.

"Brother . . . please don't fight! We just got here. We don't want to fight on our first day of our new town right?"

"Shut up Aike!"

"!"

"So it is true. . . you do like her . . ."

Ike not being able to control his anger threw down his fist into Mike's face.

"Brother!"

"Ike and Mike stop right there!"

Ike's fist suddenly stopped, only a few inches away from Mike's face.

"Ike . . . I know how you feel but please do not show any violence in public. And Mike . . . you said things way too far . . . you won't be able to watch any anime or manga for 3 weeks. Including not being able to see your figures. You two will be grounded for 3 weeks. Got that?"

"But dad it's . . ."

"MIKE!"

Mike with a frightened face turned away and let go of Ike's hand from his shirt and walked up to the truck and slammed the door shut.

"BANG!"

Ike also with a frightened face looked at his hand. He was shaking in fear. It was his first time that someone looked into his heart. And it was the first time he had tried to punch someone in his family member. Ike looked at the ice cream that he had dropped and thought to himself.

_("What a waste . . . ")_

Later that afternoon the Greil family set off from Baskin Robbins and went to look for their new house.

It was silent in the truck.

Aike and Mike had switched seats because of the incident that had happened earlier at Baskin Robbins.

Ike just told his father the way to their new house by looking at the map that they bought earlier in the convenience store. Ike and his family had finally found the way to their new house. It was a pretty huge house indeed. It was a 2 story house with a front porch on the 2nd floor of the front side of the house. The inside of the house was huge. After you get inside the house there, right in front of your eyes were a big living room, next to the living room was a huge dining room. Most of the other rooms were also huge too. The kitchen, bedroom, playroom, everything. After being all surprised by how huge the house was, everyone got to work in putting in their entire luggage inside the house. Just when Ike and his dad started putting in the furniture, Ike slipped his hand and dropped the furniture.

"Oh shit!"

There just as the corner of the furniture almost hit Ike's feet, one hand helped grab the furniture leg that was about to fall.

"That was close . . ."

Ike with a surprised look on his face saw a black, eye patched College student, with pure black hair. The College student's eye color was the same color as the girl that he had seen earlier.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you new here?" the mysterious college student said as he put down the leg of the furniture.

"Yeah, we just got here from Crimnea." Ike's father said with a little smile on his face.

"Crimnea . . . the town next door…"

"Yeah . . . "

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Iearth Lowell. I live just across that street over there." He said while taking out his hand to greet each other. Ike grabbed Iearth's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ike Greil."

"It's very nice meeting you guys but, I have to go to my job. I'll get you some great food that we have around here after I finish work."

"Well thank you. "

Soon the friendly College student left. Ike let out a smile on his face and started working again.

("Looks like the people around here are nice. I don't think I'll have that problem again here.")

Luckily for the Greil family. They finished moving their luggage inside the house and taking it out of it from the cardboard box, making the house that was empty a while ago into what looked like a doll house. But soon after they finished moving their luggage into their new house, Ike's father left back to Crimnea, saying he forgot to finish some business over there.

"Phew . . . looks like we're done . . ."

"Yup . . ."

Ike and Mike stared at each other's face. Then Ike with a sad expression on his face said,

"Mike about the girl that I've seen earlier . . ."

"!"

"It might be true . . . maybe she does have someone she likes . . ."

Mike suddenly made a blank expression on his face.

"It might be true that she won't like me . . . but I will still like her for what she is . . . even by the fact that she might be dating another guy….."

Mike looked at Ike with a face that he wanted to say something but didn't. Ike continued.

"Mike you've known me for 14 years . . . you know that I never give up right?"

"Yeah . . . but!"

"Mike I'm serious . . ."

" . . ."

It became silent for a while.

Then the door bell rang.

"pi-ng pong . . ."

"Looks like Iearth is here."

Mike grabbed Ike's hand. Ike mysteriously looked at Mike.

"Ike . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't know that you had deep thoughts about her."

Ike stopped and knelt down beside Mike and sat down next to him.

"I actually think I said too much . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Mike you . . ."

"And Ike! Let me just tell you one more thing before you get the door. Let me support you!"

"!"

"Because of what I did to you earlier. . . let me support your love!"

Ike wanted to say something but didn't and looked at Mike's serious face.

"Mike . . . I want to say thanks but . . . I want to get my own love with my own power . . ."

"Then let me just give you advices then!"

"Mike it's ok . . . I'm happy that you said that but . . . I just want you to be the old, regular self that just plays around with figures, ok?"

"But . . ."

"Ping pong."

"See, he's waiting outside. We don't want to make our first guest wait right?"

Ike left Mike on the couch and went to go get the door.

"Sorry it took me long to get the door."

"No it's ok . . . Ike I have someone I need to introduce you too."

Ike's eyes suddenly grew large and had a very surprised expression. In front of him was the girl that he had seen earlier. Except, there was one more girl that looks exactly like her,( a clone?) maybe except for the fact that she was smaller and had a flower on her head instead of a tiara.

"Ike these are my 2 siblings Marth and Martha Lowell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Heart break

"Ike these are my two siblings Marth and Martha Lowell."

Ike froze and just stared at the girl with the tiara on her head. She was blushing by the stare that he was giving her. Then the girl with the flower on her head spoke.

"Hello Ike! I'm Martha Lowell my hobbies are dressing up in Marth's clothes!

"Hey! Martha! Don't say stuff like that to someone you're meeting for the first time." Marth said.

"Brother who is it?" Aike said as he walked up to the front door.

"Hi there!" Martha said as she walked up to Aike and grabbed his hand. Aike blushed.

"Brother. Who are they?"

"They're the Lowell siblings. They live across from us in that street over there." Ike said as he pointed his finger up to the street called Melee.

"Oh . . . I'm Aike Greil nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Said the Lowell family.

"Ike who's that over there?" Martha said while still holding onto Aike's hand.

"He's Mike. He likes to play with weird big eyed dolls."

"Hey! Don't call my babies weird big eyed dolls!"

Marth chuckled, so did the others.

"So do you guys want to come in? All we could make now is Coffee or hot chocolate but…"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"!" Ike with a very surprised expression on his face looked at Marth.

"Sorry…. Iearth loves chocolate. He has to eat at least 5 bars in a day or he wouldn't survive."

"Then hot chocolate it is then."

"Yay hot chocolate!" Martha smiled, still holding onto Aike's hand.

While Ike prepared the boiling water, Marth came into the kitchen to help.

"Do you need any help?" she said while smiling.

"No it's ok . . ." Ike said trying to hide his blushing face.

"Are you sure? You look really tired though. . ."

"No it's ok I'm fine . . ."

"Toot toot-t" the pot whistled.

"Oh . . . huh? Ouch!" Ike grabbed the cap of the pot. He let go of it quickly and held onto his hand. He burned his hand.

"Oh! Hurry put your hand in some cold water! Marth quickly turned the lever on the sink.

"Thanks . . ."

"No problem . . ."

"marth . . ."

"Yes?"

"!" Ike jumped off the floor.

Marth chuckled and looked at Ike with a warm smile on her face.

"You finally called my name . . ."

"///////////"

"Can I call you Ike too?"

"Yeah . . . sure . . ."

"Then Ike . . . can you please pass the cups over here then?"

"Ok . . ."

Marth slowly poured the hot water onto the hot chocolate powder. Steam came out of the cup. They became silent. While Marth poured the hot water in the last cup, Ike mentioned Marth's name.

"Well, isn't it weird for a girl to have a guy's name?"

"Ike I'm a guy." Ike's mind suddenly turned blank.

"I'm going to bring this over ok?" Marth carried the 8 cups of hot chocolate over to the dining room, leaving poor Ike behind, who was still unsure of Marth's gender.

"Ok everyone . . . the hot chocolate is ready!"

"Yay!" said Martha.

Ike was still in the kitchen. He thought and thought but still didn't want to accept that Marth was a guy. He leaned his head against the wall. He heard some laughing going on in the dining room. Mike called out to Ike.

"Ike hurry we'll all eat without you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ike walked out the kitchen and into the dining room.

Ike just stared at the gorgeous food that was on the table. Aike and Mike stared as well.

"Are you sure we can eat all of this?"

"Of course. You didn't eat anything after you moved here right?"

"Yeah but . . . (only ice cream. . . wait no I dropped mine . . .)"

"It's ok, come on eat it before it gets cold."

"Well if you insist then . . ." Ike and the rest of his sibling's all aimed for the chicken. Ike got the biggest, next was Aike, and the smallest was Mike's.

"Hey! No fair! Why can't you guys get something else than the chicken!"

"Well that's because my favorite food is chicken."

"GRrrrrrr….."

They all took a bite of the chicken. They're eyes began to water.

"It's delicious. . ."Ike said, while the other 2 nodded in agreement.

"Thankies! The 3 of us made it together! Right Marth?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you guy's liked it." Iearth smiled. So did Marth.

Ike blushed after looking at Marth's face and pretended to hog all of the chicken.

(He can't be a guy. Look at that smile . . . even a guy(Bishōnen) in a manga can't smile like that. .. )

A few minutes later . . .

"Phew . . . I'm stuffed! Thanks for the meal."Mike said as he leaned over his chair, stretching himself.

"Thanks for the meal." Aike and Ike said.

"You're welcome." The Lowell siblings said. Iearth looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's 10:48 already . . . looks like we'll take our leave then . . ."

"Ok, thanks for the food. It was delicious."

"No problem. So Marth . . . are you going to show Ike here, around the school tomorrow?" Iearth said while he stood out of his seat and put on his jacket.

"Huh? Oh yeah! School! Ike you're coming to SSBB tomorrow right?"Marth said as he stood out of his chair and dashed up to Ike, grabbing his hands.

"What?(SSBB???) Oh ummmm . . . I think so . . ."Ike, surprised by Marth holding his hand, looked away to hide his blush.

"Great! I'll come pick you up tomorrow ok? Be ready at around . . . let's see . . . how bout 7:15?"

"Sure . . ."

"Okay then!" Marth let go of Ike's hand. Ike looked at his hand, which made his face as red as a tomato.

"Aike what about you?" Martha asked.

"Me? I don't really know where the school is . . ."

"Does that mean you need a guide?" Martha said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. . ." Aike said with a little bit of a scared expression on his face.

"Yes! I'll introduce you to my friends ok?"

"Ok." Aike said with a friendly smile. Martha smiled back.

"Ok then, see you guys tomorrow." Said the Lowell siblings while going out of the house.

"See ya tomorrow." Ike and the others said as they waved back at Marth, Martha, and Iearth.

"Thud." Ike closed the door and smiled back at the other two.

"They sure were nice weren't they?"

"Yup. You know brother. Martha said that he was going to introduce his friends with me."

"Well isn't that nice of her."

"Brother . . . Martha's a guy."

"WHAT?! She's a guy?!"

"Brother it's not a she . . . it's a he . . ."

"Wow." Mike said with a non-surprised look on his face, as if he were used to situations like these.

"I'm going to sleep . . ." Ike went up stairs to his new room, and jumped on his bed.

"He can't be a gu. . . ." Ike paused. He didn't want to think of it anymore."But what if it was true that Marth. . . ugh . . . He pushed his face into his pillow thought for a while, and went to sleep . . .

-The next day-

"Ping Pong."

"Wha!" Ike jumped out of his bed and fell on the ground. He ran up to the front porch. There, standing on the front steps was Marth and his siblings. Marth looked up and saw Ike's face.

"Ike! Good morning!" he said as he waved his hand to Ike.

"Good Morning! Do you want to come inside while I'm changing and getting ready?"

"Sure."

"Wait a sec . . ." Ike stomped out of his room while putting his shirt on and his pants.

"Mike! Go get the door!"Ike said as he slammed open Mike's door.

"Oh no . . . it's ok . . . I don't need any more nendroids . . . mnyu ... …"

"Mike! Wake up!" He splashed water onto Mikes face.

"Aaaaaaahgg! I'm drowning! I'm drowning! Someone help! Someone hel . . ." Mike woke up. Ike just stared at Mike. Mike blushed. He walked down the stairs to get the door.

"Good morning Mike!" Marth said, with a wonderful smile on his face.

"Good morning . . ." he let Marth, Martha, and Iearth in the house, and went straight for the fridge to go get some milk.

"Did you guys eat anything yet?" Iearth asked, as he looked around in the house.

"Nope. I just woke up . . ." Mike said as he poured some milk into a glass cup.

"Do you guys want something to eat? We'll make it for you." Mike just stared at the siblings.

"Really?" his eyes began to water.

"Yeah. Sure, why not? We ate before we came here."

"Thank you . . ." Mike said as he wiped away his tears with his left arm.

"You're welcome." So the Lowell family set off into the kitchen. Martha and Iearth were surprised at the size of the kitchen.

"Wow . . . it's huge." Martha said.

"It is . . ." Iearth said, as he looked around in the kitchen.

"Yeah I was surprised when I came into the kitchen yesterday too."Marth said as he looked inside the fridge. (Hmmmmm….. let's see . . . bell peppers, bacon, eggs, cheese, bread . . . perfect.)

Marth got out a frying pan and put it on the stove. He turned the switch.

"Click."

"Martha . . . can you get me the eggs? He said as he poured oil onto the hot pan.

"Ok!" Martha got the eggs and gave it to Iearth who quickly broke the eggshell and poured the rest of the egg into a small bowl. He also cut the bell peppers and the bacon into small pieces and mixed them all together. Marth waited. Iearth passed the small bowl to Marth. Marth poured the batter into the hot pan, making it sizzle. While Marth was making the western style omelet, Martha was making toast.

Iearth went up stairs to wake up Aike who was still asleep. Martha was the one who wanted to wakeup Aike but, Iearth refused. Every day in the morning, Martha was in charge of watching the toast. Iearth walked up the stairs and opened the door that he had seen first.

"I wonder if it's this door …"

"Oh god….." Iearth shut the door close and opened the next room. In the room was a picture of 2 kids, probably Ike and Mike. . . a young man and a young woman with beautiful purple hair. There were flowers next to the picture. This room was empty. Only one small desk, a small window, and a picture of the young women holding the 2 kids on her lap with her husband standing next to her. Iearth had a sad look on his face. He looked away from the picture and closed the door. Next to the room that was empty was Aike's room. Iearth sighed and opened the room. There in the bed was Aike. He slowly closed the door and sat on the edge of Aike's bed. Iearth slowly nodded Aike's head.

"Mom . . ." Aike said, with a smile on his face. Iearth looked away, trying to hold back his tears, he softly spoke to Aike.

"Aike, come on. . . wake up . . . it's time to eat breakfast. You don't want it to get it cold right?." Aike slowly woke up. With a surprised look on his face he saw Iearth in front of him. Iearth smiled.

"Are you awake now?" Aike nodded.

"Good. Now go change, it's time to eat breakfast." Aike nodded. Iearth left the room and went down the stairs. He stopped for a while and looked back at Aike's room. Iearth made a frown on his face and walked down the stairs where his younger brothers were.

"Iearth! Iearth! Look! Doesn't the omelet look goo . . ." Martha paused and watched her brother cry. "What happened? Are you ok? Iearth?" Marth noticed and made a frown on his face. (That Iearth, that never cried after that incident before is crying . . . was there something that made even Iearth so sad it made him cry? What did he see upstairs?)

"Brother what's wrong? Did you by any chance s . . . "

"No it's nothing, just got some dust inside my eyes that's all . . ." he said as he wiped off his tears with his left arm.

"Iearth you scared me back there!" Martha said as he hugged Iearth.

"Sorry for making you guys get worried." He said as he smiled. (It was a fake smile)

Marth smiled back_. (There has to be something up there. . .)_

Aike walked down the stairs and found the Lowell sibling's setting the table.

"Let me help." he said as he wiped the table and neatly put the knife and fork on the table.

"Wow. That was fast." They all said with a surprised look on their face.

"I'm used to setting the table."

Ike and Mike came down the stairs and had a surprised look on their face.

On the table was a gorgeous breakfast. Aike already seated, looked at them.

The Lowell siblings smiled and said.

"Breakfast is served."

Ike thanked the Lowell siblings and started eating.

They all had a western-style omelet, toast, salad, and milk for breakfast.

"Ha- I'm full."

"Thank you for the meal." The Greil Siblings all said. It was 7:49A.M.

"Well then . . . let's get going!"

Ike closed the door after everyone has left and put the house keys into his jeans pocket.

All six of them walked on the street called Porky and turned the corner, after a few minutes of walking straight on Pherae street, a short midget with red hair came running towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – High school life Begins Terribly

All six of them walked on the street called Porky and turned the corner, after a few minutes of walking straight on Pherae street, a short midget with red hair came running towards them.

"Maaaaaaarrrrth!"The red headed midget said and jumped on Marth, making Marth lose his balance and collapse to the ground.

_(What the heck . . .) _Ike thought to himself as he stared at the high schooler with red hair.

"Good morning Roy…. ummmm . . . can you get off of me . . . you're crushing me. . ."Marth said with a painful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Marth! I was just too excited to see you again." he said with a blushed face.

"Ha ha ha very funny. . . Roy I want you to meet someone."

"?"

"This is my new friend Ike Greil, he just moved here yesterday and lives across the street that I live. Ike this is Roy, he's my childhood friend since kinder garden."

"Nice to meet you," Ike said with a blunt face.

"Nice to meet you too, Ike."Roy said while smiling.

"So, Ike right? Where did you live before you came here?"

"Crimnea."

"Crimnea . . . the town next door . . . That's where my grandmother, Eleanora lives!"

"Oh yeah! Now that you mention it!" Marth said with a happy look on his face. Ike got kind of pissed.

"Marth what time is it?"Ike asked Marth.

"Hm? Wha! It's already 8:03! I can't show you around the school if we stay here and chat."

"Hi Martha, Iearth! And um . . ."

"I'm Aike and this is my older brother Mike."

"Hi Mike, and Aike! I'm Roy, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Roy! No more chatting! I have to show Ike here around the high school."

"Ok, ok well excuse me~ princess!"

"Roy!!!!!"

"Hey don't steal my line Roy!" shouted a Hylian with a blonde hair who was on the other side of the street, looking at us. And behind the Hylian was . . . a twin? Except with silver hair, in an emo looking outfit, which was all black.

"Ughh . . . Link . . ."said Roy.

_(Link?)_

"Hi Link! And Dark Link! Guess who I have to show you guys! Anyways come over here!"

Like what Marth told them to, Link and Dark Link walked across the street to where they are right now.

"Link and Dark Link, this is Ike. He's new here, and he just moved here from Crimnea yesterday."

"Well welcome to Altea Ike. I hope you'll like this place."

"Thanks. . . ummmm"

"You can call me Link."

"Thanks Link."

"No problem."Link smiled.

"Oh honey . . . don't tell me you're going to cheat on me?"said an unfamiliar voice.

"Dark Link!!!!Don't call me like that!!"said Link.

"Then do you prefer Darling instead?"he said as he smirked to Link. "Or should I call you a . . ."

"Dark Link!!!!"

Dark Link chuckled and walked up in front of Ike."Well, hello my name is Dark Link. I am Link's boyfriend, now if you try to put even one finger on him I will kill you."

"No needs to worry, I already have someone I like."Ike said with a blunt expression on his face.

Marth twitched and froze. He tightly squeezed his shirt.

"Oh really . . ."Dark Link said with a little smirk on his face.

"Marth why don't we start going? You have to show Ike around the school right?" Link said struggling to get out of Dark Links are arms.

"What? Oh yeah.. . Ike let's go!"

"Sure . . ."

Everyone in a big group, walked to their school. Martha and Aike left the others and went to SSBM Middle School which was neighbors to SSBB High school.

"Well then see you guys later then . . . "

"Ok!" Martha said as he picked a new flower from the grass and put in on his head."Come on Aike let's go! I have to show you my friends."Martha grabbed Aike's hand and left.

"They sure are energetic …" Link said with a smile on his face.

"Hm? Why do you say that Darling? Aren't you always energetic when we're …" Dark Link paused and looked at Link's face that said the (don't say it expression). Ike paused and looked at Dark Link. Dark Link smirked.

"When we're having fun…at night…." Dark Link smirked.

"Dark Link! Do you want me to beat the crap out of you this instant?!"

"Well you could kill me later, but that's when we finish having some fun at your house tonight. . .how does that sound hm?"

Ike still with a confused face asked Marth. (What a stupid move to do … well he is Ike after all)

Ike in a whispered voice said to "Marth, what do they mean by having fun at night?"

Marth blushed.

"Marth?" Ike asked. "Are you ok? Do you have a fever or something?"

"Heh! Wha …. No umm… it's nothing really …. He he he…. Ah …."Marth turned around and saw Roy's creepy smile.

"Marth~ even **you** know what it means now huh? I thought that you will never want to know or experience it but… things do change a lot huh?" Roy smirked.

"Roy! And for God sake I did not experience it!" Marth's face became redder. Ike was surprised to see Marth, who was always quite, nice, and gentle getting really angry and shouting out in the public.

"Ike, I'll tell you what it means." Roy said as he walked closer to Ike."It means …."

"Wha! Roy no!" Marth ran as fast as he could to where Ike and Roy was. But unluckily for Marth, he fell down and scraped his knees.

"Marth!" everyone said as they rushed over to Marth who was injured.

"Ow. ….oh god it's bleeding …."

"Marth, I'm sorry it was my fault for asking such dumb question …" Ike said as he apologized to Marth with a really sad expression on his face.

"No it's not your fault Ike, it was me, I should of just told you what it meant…."

Iearth quickly got out some medicine and some cotton. Iearth lightly tapped the knee with the drenched cotton.

"Ah ….. uh ……hiii…….ha …." Marth cried by the medicine stinging onto his knee. By some odd reason Roy was blushing after hearing Marth's cry. And as for Ike, he was just staring at Marth with a worried expression. Dark Link stared at Ike. Mike stared at Dark Link.

"There that should do it." Iearth said as he rapped around some bandages on his brothers knees.

"Thank you brother."

"No problem. But be careful."

"Ok."Marth tried to get up but fell again.

"Ow ……."

"Looks like you can't walk for a while. That medicines effect will run out in a day." Dark Link said as he observed the bottle that held the medicine in it.

"A day! Then I can't show Ike around the school!"

"That's sad of you Marth but… with that leg you won't be able to walk right?" Link said as he touched Marth's knee softly.

"Ow!"

"See?"

"But…"

_Swoosh_

"Wha! Ike what are you doing?!" Marth said as he was getting carried by Ike as if he was a princess.

"You can't walk right?"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean that you have to carry me…"

"We only have 15 minutes. Now hurry. Which direction?"

"That way … but …wha!" Ike took both of their bags and ran towards the fountain at the front gate of the school leaving behind Roy, Mike, Link, Dark Link, and Iearth.

"Well I guess I'll take my leave then." Iearth said as he packed his belongings and waved good bye to everyone.

"It's just us huh?" Mike and Roy said to Link and Dark Link.

"Well, we'll take our leave then too." Dark Link said as he put his arm around Link's waist, pushing him nearer to his body. And leaving Mike and Roy at the front gate of the school.

"Wait! Link!" Roy shouted but they didn't come back.

"So um.. Roy right?"

"Yeah I'm listening…" Roy said with an angry voice.

"Is Marth really a guy?"

"What?!" Roy said with a very, very surprised look on his face.

(In the hallway)

"Ike, you're embarrassing me… can you put me down?"

Ike didn't speak, he just walked straight down the hallway, even if the teachers and students had a weird look on their face, he just walked. But finally Ike spoke.

"Which way do I turn now?"

"Eh? Um that way." Marth pointed his finger to the right corner of the men's bathroom.

"Got it."

Marth sighed.

"Are you okay Marth? Does it hurt?" Marth blushed by the sudden question that Ike brought up.

"No … I'm fine … it … it doesn't hurt that much anymore…"

"Good." Ike smiled. Marth smiled back but in a few seconds his face turned bright red.

_Did he just smile? _Marth said in his heart.

"Were here." Ike stopped and looked on the sign that said, "Nurses Office"

Knock knock

"Come in~" said a voice that sounded Spanish?

Ike twisted the door knob and went inside, while still holding Marth like a little princess that was just rescued by the brave knight Ike.

"Marth Lowell?Right?" the small man with a beard in a spanish accent said. Marth nodded.

"Hello Dr. Mario."

"Who is that there?"

"Dr. Mario, this is Ike, he's my new friend and he just moved from Crimnea yesterday."

"Ahhhhhhhh …… Crimnea …. Welcome to Altea Ike."

"Thank You."

"Well, Ike … may I ask you why you were carrying Mrs. Lowell like a princess?"

"!" Marth blushed and struggled to get out of Ike's arms.

"Ike let go of me! I'm fine!" Marth still struggled.

"Don't move your leg that much, it's gonna increase the blood pressure."

Marth yelped. The bandage was drenched with red blood. It even started dripping onto Ike's shoes.

"Oh my . . . Marth how many times have it been this month?"

"!" _What? What do they mean? How many times have it been this month? What's going on here?_

"Dr. Mario! I think you're mistaking me with someone else. Thanks Ike, but you could go now. Class is about to start in 2 minutes. You don't want to miss your first day of class in your new school right?"

"But Marth … your injury . . ."

"Ike!"

Ike flinched.

"Please . . . I don't want to make your first day of school into a disaster because of me . . . You know the direction right?"

"Yes."

"Good . . . come on hurry, you'll be late to class." Marth smiled. Ike did as he was told and opened the door and looked back at Marth. Ike almost closed all of the door and watched Marth's face, which was still smiling. But in the end he couldn't hide all of his sadness and frowned. Tear drops fell down his cheeks. Ike was a few millimeters away from closing the door but paused and stared at Marth who was crying.

"Marth does it hurt that bad?" Dr. Mario said.

"Dr. Mario, I don't know anymore. . . it's not the pain from the leg but, it's the pain in my heart and my mind . . ."

Ike was shocked. He closed the door and put his back on the door and listened to Marth cry and speak at the same time. He had heard Marth's story about the bullies that Marth had to face in 1st grade. He also heard that the bullies were 10th graders _(The same age as them right now)_, two guys attacking a small elementary schooler and how his brother, Iearth who just turned into a middle schooler, risked his own life trying to protect his younger brother, in the end Marth called the cops while Iearth fought, making him lose his left eye and being unconscious, while his enemies still beat the crap out of Iearth.

"_Marth . . ."_

The bell for first period rang. Ike quietly ran away from the nurses office and thought to himself,

"_Why can't I always be there for Marth when he's suffering in pain? Why?"_

Ike ran to his first period class. He turned to the corner from the library and ran without looking and bumped into an 11th grader. He was tall and big. He had yellow eyes and black hair. _(What? Death the Kid? Without those weird 3 white unsymmetrical lines …) _ The papers that were inside his hands fell on the ground, landing smoothly on the concrete ground like a piece of feather. Ike grabbed the papers and put it onto the 11th graders hand.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright, it was mostly my fault for walking right in front of you, even if I knew that you were running straight towards me."

". . . "

"Are you new here?" The 11th grader said.

"I just moved here yesterday."

"What's your name kid?"

"Ike, Ike Greil."

"My name is Metaknight. And welcome Ike."

"Thank You."

"Ike you should hurry, class will start in 1 more minute."

"Thank You!" Metaknight nodded his head and walked away.

Ike ran towards his class and saw Link, Dark Link, and Roy walking inside the same classroom that he was running towards too. Dark Link noticed quickly and grabbed Roy and Link's collar.

"Dark Link what did you do that for!?"The Hylian said as he coughed.

"You'll find out soon darling…" the dark clone of link snickered.

"Watch out!"Ike not being able to control his speed bumped into the wall and fell on the ground.

"Ike are you alright?" Link and Roy said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Ike put his hand on his face and turned his head when he heard the girl's giggling at him.

"How was Marth?"Roy asked. Ike flinched.

_Should he tell them about Marth's childhood memory? Wait… no… Marth seemed like he didn't want to tell anyone …..but . . ._

"Yeah, about Marth . . . he . . ."

"Boy's come in, we're going to start class. You don't want me to mark you guy's tardy right? And you're Ike Greil right? Hello my name's Snake. I'm going to be your Math teacher for 1st period."

"Hello."

They all went inside the class and sat down, except for Ike, who was new to this school.


End file.
